percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lockdown II Chapter II
Lockdown II Chapter II Nico POV Falling. Falling. Falling to our deaths. I was getting used to this feeling. Most people, in times of facing death down lie and say, something like 'I laughed in the face of death! Ha-ha!' But really, my only thoughts were 'gods of Olympus someone do something! I'm too young to die!' And of course, screaming hysterically on the way down. We landed in a muddy sinkhole of water. We honestly, should have broken every bone in our demigod bodies, but I think Percy was trying to use the water to make our fall more pleasant. How do I know this? Because when we got to the bottom, Percy sounded like he always did when he used his awesome power. Tired, panting, gasping and stumbling around. (I couldn't see him, it was dark.) "Sorry guys." He said sheepishly. "I touched a trigger or something." Annabeth unsheathed her daggar and the bronze blade. We appeared to be in some type of tunnel. I wished Hazel was here, she would know what to do. Unfortunately, calling on her wasn't an option, since she was Roman and the Greek's shouldn't know about her yet. Annabeth bent down and touched the mud under our feet. "This is Roman Quicksand." She gasped. "Guys, move slowly to the other side. Whatever you do, do not move fast." We did as she said, not really understanding. When we were on the other side, safe from danger, Annabeth told us what it was. "Roman Quicksand, was used when the Romans took over Greece. They threw the sand on their enemies burying them and they sank, if they moved too fast. It caused immediate death, in about...less than 10 seconds." Nobody answered. We just kept continuing down the tunnel. We really couldn't go anywhere else, as there was no way we could climb back up into the mansion (no one really wanted too) and the tunnel only had one direction. Forward. Annabeth kept sprouting facts like, she suspected this tunnel was used in the Underground Railroad (yes way back then). Eventually, she realized we weren't listening. We padded on in silence. Crystal, tried to call on magic like she had been trying to do in the mansion. "Light. Lumos maxima. Illuminate!" A small fizzle of light popped into her hands, but as quickly as it came, it was gone. "*''Ne ton kuna''!" Crystal busted out the curse words, in which I caught things like ''Son of a Gorgon ''and ''go to the Underworld. '' Percy stepped forward, holding his blade. "Hey Crystal, don't stress. I think I see light back there. Light means we're almost outside." I nodded in agreement. That got our hopes up. We sprinted for the light, but I noticed something small and crumpled on the ground. I bent down and unfolded the paper- it was a list of names. Some had been crossed off. I picked it up and read the first name. "Aravis Everwind." Crystal sucks in her breath, like I just punched her in the gut. "What is it?" Annabeth demands. Crystal turns pale. "Aravis..." She explains what they'd done last summer. "She sent me an Iris Message recently. She said she needed to pass on information to us. If she's on the list to be killed-" "That would be bad." Percy finished. We had all realized by then, it was a check list of who the phantom had killed. Somehow, we had stumbled upon some real hard evidence. "Meaning...we have to find her before this crazy death guy does." I felt like the paper had just turned to lead in my hand. Annabeth shook her head. "Guys, pull it together. Look there's the exit," she pointed to the side where a few feet away, sunlight shone through (the storm had dissapeared somehow). "Let's go, and we can figure out how to save Aravis and show Hades the list. He's a god, he can stop this phantom." We nodded and stepped out of the tunnel, only to be attacked by griffons souring out of the sky.